And down the king came
by eternal-butterfly
Summary: "And all the shinigami, and all of his friends, could not put the king, back together again"


HEY GUYS. SORRY ITS BEEN AGES! LIFE BEEN INSANE AS OF LATE. I AM TRYING TO GET TO THE LAST OF MY' MOTHERS' CHAPTERS, AS WELL AS MY SASUNARU 'TRANSCENDING BONDS'.

BUT I ANYWAY IVE HAD THIS LIL STORY STARTER SITTING FORGOTTEN ON MY LAPTOP AND THOUGH MIGHT AS WELL POST IT. THIS IS GONNA BE A MULTI CHAPTER, SO IF YOU ENJOY, PLEASE REVIEW AND SEE HOW THIS GOES.

THANKS AND ENJOY!

AND DOWN THE KING CAME.

_" AND ALL THE SHINIGAMI_

AND ALL OF HIS FRIENDS

COULD NOT PUT THE KING

BACK TOGETHER AGAIN"

Whispers.

faint whispers of noise. slithering just on the edges of his conscious.

was it _her_ voice? or _him_? or even just his imagination?

Ichigo would sit. straining his ears, eyes darting before him, believing that maybe, maybe it was somehow a signal, an indication to show that they... _she, _ was there with him, that _she_ had not forgotten him. _she_ had not left him.

"...rukia...?"

Holding his breath, ichigo scanned the dreary, empty room, eyes panicking at the thought of missing something, anything to show that she was there.

but nothing came. no sound. no movement.

nothing.

And his mind would lapse back into the numb void it had found comfort within, since the comforting roof of his being had vanished, and let the eternal rain drown out his inner world once again.

He had not realised. not at first.

the slight lapse in memory or the second's long blackouts. Ichigo beleived it was either his tired mind playing tricks on himself, or just his imagination. but when he would again gather his bearings, the faces of those around him, gave him another picture altogether.

something was happening, and he had no clue as to what.

the first clue was strangely while in the shower.

that whisper. he had needed to concentrate against the hiss of the water,that faint whispering. he had thrown back the screen to check the room. Nothing. but his stomach dropped, a cold chill gathering as he did a double take at the just a second, he could have sworn he saw yellow eyes looking back through the steamed glass.

but, he was tired, and the glass had now fogged over, so he gave no thought and continued with his inner mourning. loosing himself to distant memories and twilight eyes.

He could hear it louder now, the slithering of laughter dancing behind his minds eye, yellow eyes blearing behind his concious, and a snearing smirk behind closed lids.

_He_ was awakened.

the first time he spoke, Ichigo was in the middle of another boring lesson, when that distinct voice echoed at him from within.

" _hello king"_

Ichigo had shot up in his seat. eyes alarmed, shocked at hearing that _thing_ after such a long time.

" _did you miss me?"_

Ichigo had shot from his seat, ignoring the shouts of the teacher as he ran from the room and barging into the male's toilets, locking the door behind him.

Standing at the mirror, Ichigo could see the black slowly seepining into the whites of his eyes, his reflections mouth stretching into a sneer, his double's skin paling out as the hollow image manifested before him in the glass. lifting his hands to his face, he watched as the hollow stood watching back, smirk growing wider as he burst into a fit of laugther

" _whats the matter king? hollow got your tounge?"_

Ichigo snarled, finally grasping his voice,

" what are you doing back!"

his hands clenched against the white of the sink, knuckles whitening, arms shaking as he tried to control himself.

"_back? my dear, foolish king. i never left"_

Ichigo could only stare in shock at the creature in the mirror, watching the orange haired teen with great amusement as his next question struggled from the ex shinigami's lips.

" then...what do you want?"

The smirk on the hollow spread large and wide across the familiar face, that Ichigo thought his face might split in half as the now bright yellow eyes burned into him, shining with delight.

"_why i thought that was easy. i want the same as you good king..."_

Ichigo could only stare, confused, awaiting his answer.

" _i want my queen back!"_

The tone of the hollow was dark, eyes burning a deep golden as all previous mirth had disappeared, predator eyes watching the human process his demand.

" queen?"

Ichigo spoke half to the hollow half to himself, as his mind processed his words.' the same as him, his queen back?'. Ichigo snapped back to the mirror, recognition dawning his face as he stared the hollow down, the smirk creeping back as he realised the human had caught on.

" rukia! you want rukia!"

"_foolish boy. its your fault she is gone!_ "

Ichigo watched the hollow rage and snarl, slamming fists against the glass.

_" you and your stupid game of hero sent my queen away, and i demand her BACK!"_

Ichigo could feel the hollow fighting at him, trying to push his way to the surface, and for a moment he believed the beast was going to break through.

"NO! you are not having Rukia! never!"

he kept his stand, and fought the hollow back to the depts of his mind, pushing and pushing until the mirror slowly returned to bronze skin and amber eyes.

breathing hard, Ichigo slumped to the tiles of the bathroom floor, head against the blaring white of the room, as the last whispers echoed within his mind.

"_i warned you i would throw you from your horse and crush your skull.._

Ichigo slowly slumped against the tiles, eyes blacking out as sleep over came him...

"...rukia...".

".._, there is no king with out a queen, and i will have mine back"_


End file.
